<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frankie's Flower Shop by Gee_Wayspiritanimal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237734">Frankie's Flower Shop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Wayspiritanimal/pseuds/Gee_Wayspiritanimal'>Gee_Wayspiritanimal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Wayspiritanimal/pseuds/Gee_Wayspiritanimal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard meets a cute guy who runs the flower shop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frankie's Flower Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Gerard stops in his local flower shop, Frankie’s Flower Shop, wearing a nice black suit and a sorrowful look on his face. On his way to the church for a funeral, he realized he doesn’t have any flowers to bring. He walks into the shop, the bell above the door rings and he is greeted with, “Hello! Welcome to Frankie’s Flower Shop, are you looking for anything in particular?”<br/>
Gerard walks further into the shop and sees a man that is on the shorter size, covered in tattoos approaching him. The man is stunningly beautiful, it takes Gerard’s breath away for a moment. After a short time, he replies in a low voice, “Uh, yeah actually. I need flowers for a funeral. Something basic like lilies will do.”<br/>
“Oh, how sad. Were you close with the person?” He moves around his shop.<br/>
“Yeah. It was my grandmother. She was an enormous part of my life, she helped me realize the person I wanted to be.”<br/>
“Wow, she sounds wonderful. I’m very sorry for your loss.” The man gives him a sad smile.<br/>
“She was and thank you.”<br/>
“So, I have two types which one would you like?” He holds two bouquets up.<br/>
“How about the lilies and the roses.”<br/>
Gerard and the man walk up to the register to pay for the flowers. “What is your name?”<br/>
“Gerard.”<br/>
“Nice to meet you, Gerard. I’m Frank.”<br/>
“Nice to meet you.” Gerard pays and grabs his flowers. Heading out the door he has a small smile on his face thinking about how handsome Frank is. He doesn’t even realize it’s the first genuine smile he’d had since he got the bad news about his grandmother.
 
</p>
<p> ************

</p>
<p> After the funeral, Gerard sat in his room writing sad and angry songs, and depressing art. He barely ate, and he slept most of the days away. After about a month and a half, he realized he needed to get his shit together. He should go out and find a job, move into his own house, find a stable relationship, find a person to have that relationship with first.<br/>
“It will be a process, but he needs to get on with life and stop moping around all the time. It’s not what Helena would want.<br/>
A month later he gets a job working with a comic book company. He is excited for work every day, and even more excited to create. The next steps are moving and finding a relationship. On a random day at work, Gerard shoots up from his desk. The flower shop man! Maybe I can see if he’s interested. Hmm, you miss 100% of the shots you don’t take. Or at least that’s what the poster outside his high school gym said. 


</p>
<p> ***********
</p>
<p> Gerard gets the courage to go see Frank about two weeks later. When he reaches the shop he goes over his plan for what he is there for and walks in. Thankfully he is there. “Hello, welcome to Frankie’s Flower Shop. Can I do anything to help you?” Frank approaches and smiles wide when he sees it’s Gerard, the pretty boy who came in about two months ago.<br/>
“Um, yes actually I need some advice.”<br/>
Frank watches the way he rubs the back of his neck as he is walking towards him. “About what? Hopefully, I can be some sort of assistance.”<br/>
“Well I plan on moving soon, and I wanted to buy a moving in plant, but I have no idea what I should get.”<br/>
“Hmm interesting. Well, I guess it depends on your setup and theme of the room you want the plant.”<br/>
“I guess my kitchen.”<br/>
“Do you not normally take care of plants? You seem unsure.”<br/>
“No. I have lived in my parents’ basement until now. Sounds lame, but I went to art school for a while and then came back, and was living with them until I had enough money to move out.”<br/>
“Makes sense to me. My advice would be to get bamboo. It’s super easy to take care of and very hard to kill. Plus it can come in any size you want and it looks nice.”<br/>
“Sounds perfect to me thank you. If I remember right your name is Frank right? So this is your shop?”<br/>
“That’s correct! And your name is Gerard right?”<br/>
“Yeah, I’m impressed you remembered.”<br/>
“You just had a memorable name I guess.” And face he thinks.<br/>
Gerard ends up staying for another hour talking to Frank. Only taking pauses when customers come in, but then continuing as soon as they leave. It’s wonderful and they both enjoy each other’s company. Gerard leaves promising to be back the next time he needs advice about plants or flowers.

</p>
<p>**********

</p>
<p> Gerard decides he’s going to be bold. He may have been reading the signs wrong, but he thinks Frank may have been into him. A week after their amazing conversation at the shop Gerard has the day off decides today is the day. Okay maybe he doesn’t decide, but he finally works up the courage to, and when he thinks about it, he doesn’t think of hyperventilating 
</p>
<p> The doorbell rings and naturally Frank glances to see who stopped in. “Oh, Gerard! How nice of you to come in again.”<br/>
“Why thank you, Frank. How are you today?”<br/>
“I’m lovely. Are you looking for anything in particular?”<br/>
“Yes actually I’m looking for some roses. What do you think is your best arrangement? I'm trying to impress someone.”<br/>
“Ohhh are you going on a date?” Frank is slightly jealous but he doesn’t leave that impression.<br/>
“Well I’m buying them to ask someone on a date,” Gerard grimaces.<br/>
“Oh, hmm. Well, then I would go with this one.” He picks out a beautiful arrangement of a few red roses with those small looking wildflowers and a few leaves.<br/>
“Oh, it’s beautiful this should do. I hope they say yes.”<br/>
“Great and of course they will. That will be twenty-five dollars.” Gerard pays him and gives Frank quiet glances. “Well, I hope to see you soon.”<br/>
“You sure will, later Frankie.”<br/>
Frank watches Gerard leave out the door and the bell rings. He thinks about who Gerard could be giving those flowers to and what the person might look like. As he is in thought the doorbell rings, and he looks up. It’s Gerard again, with a dopey grin on his face.<br/>
“Did you forget something?”<br/>
“Nope,” he walks up to the counter. “I came here to give these to you.” He holds out the rose bouquet.<br/>
“Oh, did you not like them? Are you here to return them?”<br/>
“No! I mean no. That’s not what I came here to do,” he shakes his head.<br/>
“Then what are you-”<br/>
“Frank what did I buy these for?” Gerard raises his eyebrows and looks hopeful.<br/>
“Give to your hope to be date. But that doesn’t expla- OH! Wait! Really?”<br/>
“Yes. Will you go out to dinner with me?”<br/>
“Yes, of course! I’m so excited, I was so confused. And a little hurt when I thought those flowers were for someone else.<br/>
“Nope ever since I walked in here, I decided the only person that I want to buy flowers from or for is you,” he smiles widely at Frankie and Frankie nearly jumps over the counter to give Gerard the biggest hug. When he hurts his stomach from the impact, he decides to go around.<br/>
Gerard pulls his head out of Frank’s shoulder and gazes at him. Frank soon pulls away to peer at Gerard, “What?” Frank asks him.<br/>
“You really want to go on a date with me?”<br/>
“Yes I do, more than anything else.” They study one another with huge smiles on both their faces. Happy and content wrapped up into one another. That is until the doorbell rings and they jump apart. Frank helps the customer and afterward, Gerard asks Frank if he is free tomorrow night around six. Frank is and they decide on a nice Italian restaurant in the middle of town and that Gerard will pick Frank up about five-forty five for their date. 

</p>
<p> Gerard leaves the flower shop and both men can’t keep the smile off their face for the rest of the day. Excited and panic for the date, when both get home they rush around trying to find the perfect outfit to wear, even though the date is a day away. They fall asleep dreaming of one another and the possibilities of their upcoming date.  

</p>
<p> When Gerard arrives at Frank's house he doesn’t bring flowers with him, however, Frank does give Gerard a single rose, to show his appreciation and infatuation. When they arrive at the restaurant they are seated immediately after Gerard gives them his name. Gerard pulls out Frank’s seat and he sits down across from him and reaches for his hand over the white table cloth.<br/>
“Does anything sound appetizing to you?”<br/>
“Hmmm. I think spaghetti and tofu meatballs sound amazing right now.”<br/>
“Oh? Are you a vegetarian?” Gerard asks curiously with his eyebrow raised.<br/>
“Uh, yes that’s why I suggested this restaurant.”
	</p>
<p> They soon order their meal and they split an appetizer. They talk and laugh, enjoying each other’s company and conversation. They talk about things that are important and things that aren’t so important, they talk about their family, dream jobs, and what they would do if they won a million dollars. 
	</p>
<p> At the end of the date, Gerard takes Frank home and they embrace each other goodnight and Frank works up the courage to peck Gerards cheek and then rushes into his home. When Gerard arrives home he takes his jacket off and checks his phone, where he sees a message from Frank saying, “I had a great night, I hope to do it again soon ;)  - xoxo Frnk.”

</p>
<p> **********

</p>
<p> “Mikey I’m being serious right now. Don’t laugh at me. Frank is coming over and I want to buy a plant. My house looks so dull and lifeless compared to his.”<br/>
“That’s because it is Gerard,” Mikey says through the speaker of his phone.<br/>
“Whatever. I just need your advice on what I should get.”<br/>
“Something that you think would look good in a spot in your house. It shouldn’t be that hard.”<br/>
“Yeah yeah, thanks for your help.”<br/>
“No problemo Bro.”
</p>
<p> They hang up and Gerard walks around the store looking for a plant that could be placed nicely in his home. He wants one that Frank would like too, but none of them scream Frank to Gerard. Maybe he is just overthinking it. He ends up just picking up a large leafy plant that seems a good enough size to put on his end table in the living room.<br/>
He gets home and sets the plant on the end table and he does have to say it does somehow brighten the room. He decides to pick up and organize the rest of his living room until Frank gets there. About a half-hour into cleaning there is a knock on the door.<br/>
“Hello Frank,” Gerard opens the door and greets him. Frank steps in and Gerard gives him a small kiss on the cheek.<br/>
“Hello. So tell me what are we having for dinner? Oh! Is that a dieffenbachia? I’m afraid to keep one in my house because of my puppy, but they are quite beautiful.”<br/>
“A what?”<br/>
“Your plant. It’s a dieffenbachia, they are great house plants, but if humans or animals chew it, it numbs their tongues and causes swelling.”<br/>
“Oh, I didn’t know that. I just thought it would look nice on my end table.”<br/>
“Well, good pick because it looks lovely.” Frank steps over to Gerard and gives him a peck on the cheek. “So, dinner.”<br/>
“Oh right right!”

</p>
<p> *****************

</p>
<p> “Gerard honey, don’t panic do you want me to do most the planning?”<br/>
“Please, I have no style what so ever.”<br/>
“Oh, I know. I’m not marrying you for your style.”<br/>
“Do you like the roses though?”<br/>
“They are way too common, I never saw myself having roses at my wedding.”<br/>
“Oh, right. Well, I saw that sunflowers are in style.” Gerard shrugs looking hopeful.<br/>
“No, no, no. Way too trendy right now, they will be so expensive.” Frank shakes his head.<br/>
Gerard looks up lovingly at his fiance thinking it’s going to take them until the day of their wedding just for Frank to pick the flowers he wants.<br/>
“Orchids maybe. No, maybe not.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cute little one-shot! I hope you enjoyed, leave comments down below I would love to hear what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>